That's My Boy One Shot Klaine Smutt
by Kaytalla
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are having sex in Kurt's bedroom one day when Burt comes home early from work. Kurt and Blaine believing that no one was going to be home for hours, didn't bother to close Kurt's door...
1. Chapter 1

**_Written for the prompt Glee_Kink_Meme: (I did change one thing though, Burt follows a trail of clothing.)  
><em>**

_**Kurt and Blaine are having sex in Kurt's bedroom one day when Burt comes home early from work. Kurt and Blaine believing that no one was going to be home for hours, didn't bother to close Kurt's door so when Burt walks upstairs to take a shower (changed), he sees his son and his son's boyfriend getting it on.**_

_**However unlike every other Burt-catches-them-having-sex prompt I've ever seen, I want Burt to act how he would have when he *caught* Kurt/Brittany in the basement in Laryngitis. Shocked, but partially proud. I don't want him acting as if Kurt is his 'daughter' and getting upset and angry when he realizes his son is no longer a virgin.**_

_**Bonuses:**_  
><em><strong>* Kurt is on top<strong>_  
><em><strong>* Blaine is initially freaked out that his boyfriend's father caught them.<strong>_  
><em><strong>* Burt uses the phrase "That's my boy."<strong>_

_**What happens while Kurt/Blaine are actually having sex, is completely up to the filler.**_

_**I OWN NOTHINGS!**_

* * *

><p>Blaine gasped as Kurt slammed - yes <em>SLAMMED<em>- him against the wall in the hall of Kurts house. The boys had been separated a whole week during finals because neither one had the time, or energy, to drive to see the other. And needless to say, their hormones were **RAGING**. Kurt attached his mouth to Blaines neck, pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. Blaine had to admit to himself, that he'd always pictured dominating Kurt, but now that it was actually happening and Kurt was ravishing him, he wouldn't have it any other way. as soon as his shirt and tie were on the ground Kurt leaned back up to his lips, just lightly tickling them as he whispered,

"Dad wont be home until five, my room. _NOW_." He grabbed the hem of the dark haired boys pants pulling him towards the stairs, kissing him and undressing himself on the way up, it was only two forty five so they'd have time to clean up the clothes before his dad got back. Pushing Blaine onto his bed he stripped Blaine of his shoes and socks, then doing the same for himself. He crawled on top of the older boy straddling his hips, effectively rubbing their erections together. This elicited a moan from Blaine. Kurt bent down to his ear, snaking his nose around the outer rim, "Want to go all the way baby? I promise to be gentile." Blaine shivered as the boy spoke, -Oh yeah, he REALLY _LOVED_ dominant Kurt-

"Y-_yes. Please Kurt. PLEASE." _Blaine knew that he'd completely lost his dapper self and was now reduced to a mewling puddle, but couldn't be bothered with it, because Kurt was removing his pants with his _mouth, _'_Kurt Hummel, is taking off my pants with his MOUTH. His FUCKING MOUTH!'_After Kurt had Blaines pants on the floor, he took off his own. Shimming them down and stepping out he crawled over Blaine to the other side of the bed and dug around in the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of clear liquid with a strawberry on the front. Placing it on the bed he smirked, and patted the pillow at the head of the bed. Blaine moved to where Kurt had directed and lye down. Kurt removed the older boys boxer briefs, freeing his cock. He sat back, looking at his boyfriend,

"Beautiful." He bent down licking up the bead of pre-cum that had gathered in and atop the slit on his head. Then in one swift move, he took all of Blaine into his mouth, Blaine gasped and tangled his fingers tightly into the boys hair. Kurt gave a few bobs of his head, then hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed up and down like sucking Blaine off could save his life. Without stopping that he lathered up his fingers with the sweet smelling lubricant and slipped one digit inside of Blaine, fingering him for a while with only one, he slipped in another. Blaine hissed and arched his back. Kurt hummed around the base of his cock pulling a loud moan from the boy above him, he moved his fingers, scissoring them, stretching Blaine. He put a third in, and crooked them, hitting that oh-so-sweet spot, and Blaine cried out in pleasure, arching his back off the bed. Kurt removed his fingers, resulting in a whimper from Blaine, but shushed him and gave him a deep kiss. "Do you want me to use a condom? Im a virgin, so I don't have anything...but if it makes you feel be-"

"No, I-I want to feel you baby. Please, no condom." Kurt smiled and lathered up his purpling cock with the lube, and shivered from the breeze coming in from the vent in the hall, through his open door. He didn't bother to shut it, no one would be home for a few hours yet. He positioned himself at Blaines entrance and pushed in slowly, giving the boy time to adjust. When he was completely sheathed in Blaines ass, he looked at the boy under him, he nodded and Kurt pulled out until it was just his head, then thrust back in. Blaine cried out Kurts name_, _writhing as everytime Kurt slammed in he hit his prostate. Neither of them heard the front door open, or Burt question why there were clothes around all over the place. Kurt slammed back into Blaine, pumping the boys cock in time with his thrusts, as Blaine came his walls cleanched down around Kurt, ripping his orgasim from him._ Both boys cried out and Kurt fell to the side, looking at his door, he saw his dad standing there wide eyed, eye brows raised. _

".God. D-Dad I-I...OHMYGOD." Blaine nearly kneed himself in the face pulling his knees to his chest to hide himself, both boys were suprised when Burt started to chuckle,

"That's my boy." he walked out of the room still laughing, he shouted down the hall back at them saying to be safe, and tell him if they need anything. The boys turned to each other and giggled, they'd just gotten caught on their first time, and Burt had just PRAISED Kurt. Life was funny like that. Kurt kissed Blaine and told him to take a nap while he cleaned things up. Things were always going to be great, Kurt could feel it._  
><em>


	2. PLEASE HELP THESE PEOPLE

I just wanted to spread the word.

I don't live anywhere near Connecticut or I sure as hell would be out there helping.

But it has come to my attention that the most hated people in America (the westboro baptist church) are planning to picket at the funerals of the children and staff who died yesterday.

It's in this message circulating facebook:

The Westboro Baptist Church announced plans to picket the funerals of the children and adults killed in Friday's school shooting in Newtown, Connecticut! I'm calling on you all to spread the news, get people aware, and go form a human wall to protect these families! If you have friends, family, or you live or are near CT, then GO! I will keep you up to date, but SHARE this to everyone!

I know this site reaches people from all around the world, and I feel honored to have to many followers I felt I needed to share this.

Please, do what you can to help, if you're like me and there's no way for you to be there in person, then spread this around as much as you can!

For those who are in Connecticut, in the words of our loved Blaine Anderson: COURAGE.


End file.
